My Love is Strong
by Inu Yasha III
Summary: Inu Yasha goes to Kagomes house only to find her huddled up into her blankets, When Inu finds that she has been marked by Kouge he runs away, LEMON in future, so will kagome go to kouga, will she tell inu what happened, will sango be with inu or will inu
1. I love you, Kagome

This is like my 3rd story, and i hope to finish it, but any ways. I hope you like it, and its rated r ( should be nc-17 ) for citrus slash lemon in the future and language thingy. hope you like  
  
Disclaimer type thingy  
  
My Love is.......strong  
  
I love you.....Kagome  
  
Inu jumps branch to branch sniffing for kagome 'Darn it, she must be home' he lands on a weak branch and falls flat onto the ground "ITAI!!!!" he yells, he stands up, pressing his hands on his Kimono dusting it off, he stands back up "Damn slippery branches", he stops jumping and starts running, each foot pounding onto the ground, "Yes she is definately at home" he searches for the well "Damn thing HAS to be so far away", he keeps running thinking about her 'I wonder how she feels about me, damn it inu yasha, shake these thoughts away', he reaches the well but hesitates to jump in 'I wonder why she isn't here, maybe she is with another man', he instantly jumps in the well with the thought of Kagome with another man still in mind "Why would she though, i know she is faithful to me, but still, I dont know if she loves me though", he reapears in Kagome's time, he smells the air "Here is her house", he walks into it 'No one here, but I smell Kagome', he thinks as he walks up her stairs.  
  
He walks into her room "Kagome?" he stares at her bed seeing some one huddled up inside the covors "Kagome, what happened?" he asks worridly seeing the window open "It was ko-ko-kouga, he he he tri-tried to r-rape me", she said still in shock "He fled, just when y-you came in", she said covoring a ripped shirt  
  
"How dare he try it...." he stopped "Do you want me to try and kill him", he asks "I don't know" she replies still shocked "Well kagome, at least he didn't touch you, besides, where is everyone?" he says "They're gone for the whole week, and I don't have school all week" she says as she stands "I- I'm glad you came in tike, Inu Yasha-kun" Inu is surprised hearing her add the "kun" to his name 'I also noticed she didn't call kouga, kouga-kun' he thought, Kagome left the room to go into her bathroom "I love you Kagome- chan" he said knowing Kagome didn't hear him  
  
Kagome shut and locked the door behind her, 'Why....Kouga....why' she said as she removed her shirt, looking down onto a bite mark on her shoulder, she undressed fully and also saw a claw mark by her clit, she turned her shower on and adjusted the water to her liking  
  
"I will kill Kouga next time I see him" he said as he bared his claws out, he walked to Kagomes bathroom and pulled the handle accidentally braking the knob off, "Oh well" he said as he entered the bathroom to find a naked Kagome "NICE!!!" "OSUWARI!!!!" she yelled as inu yasha plumeted to the ground, she hurried into the shower covering the bite mark on her shoulder 'I'm surprised he didn't smell the mark on my shoulder' she thought, she took the soap and lathered it up rubbing it on to the bite mark.  
  
'Why did he do this, I know he desires me to be his "woman" ', kagome thought, "DAMN IT KAGOME!!!!", inu yasha yelled, still waiting for the spell to ware off, kagome grabbed a shampoo bottle, she placed her hand on the lid and popped it open, she squeezes the bottle making some shampoo drip out, she lathers the shampoo up on her hair and rinsed it off with the water  
  
"About time", he stands up and walks over to the shower door "Kagome? I smell fear from you, are you scared of me?" he asks worridly "No Inu Yasha, nothing is the matter" she covors the bite mark "Say Inu Yasha-kun, what does it mean if an inu youkai bites you" "It means that the inu youkai has marked the bitten on as their own mate" he says confusedly "Oh, okay", she says, "Inu Yasha, GET OUT!!!!", she says, suspecting that he is out, she steps out of the shower "You look pretty when your wet Kagome", her eyes open widely, she bashes Inu on the head and shoves him out "L-LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!", he says as he is shoved out of the bathroom  
  
'What is that smell?' he thinks 'I hope he didn't smell that bite', she grabs a towel and covors her self with it, she walks out of the bathroom and into her room where Inu is, she sees him staring at a photo tooken of Kagome "Wow, she is so beutiful, not like kikyou at all" he smells her come in with another smell that smells like...."KOUGA!!!!", he turns and sees only kagome "Oh its only you Kagome," "Inu Yasha?" she says "Kagome, I have something to tell you", he sits next to her and smells Kouga even more "Kagome, I-I love you......", he looks at her neck and sees a bite mark "WHAT IS THIS!!!", he leans over to smell the aroma from her neck "You have been m-marked by h-him", he stands up and turns around, unable to look at kagome any more, "Go ahead kagome, go to him", before she can have a say in this Inu leaves the room and her house.  
  
Inu walks over to the well and swings his legs over the edge, *sniffle* he jumps in and is transported back to feudal japan, he makes his way back to camp, tears flowing down his cheek "Ka-go-me, how could you...." he reaches camp and tells the gang what had happened "Poor Inu Yasha" sango takes him into his her arms "I-I loved her, then she-she..."he stops when he feels sango rubbing his chest 'Iv'e been waiting for this to happen', sango thinks "I wonder if she is going to Kouga, " he shivers at the thought of Kagome with Kouga, he looks up to a see a very caring Sango looking down into his golden orbs "I am going to take a ba-th or whatever it is called", he stands up from sango "I think i'll go to" Shippou calls from under a blanket sango gave him, he stands up and walks over to Inu Yasha who has already started to walk., "Why do you suppose Kagome let Kouga bite her shoulder", "Maybe I didn't act quick enough", he picks up shippou and sets him on his shoulder 'I can't believe he is being nice to me', Shippou thinks  
  
'He must be really shocked about what had happened, poor inu yasha' "Where here" Inu Yasha interupts shippou's thoughts, he sets Shippou down onto the ground "I'm going to get naked, so look away shippou", "It's okay, iv'e seen you before when you bathe with Kagome" "WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!!, never mind" he unties his kimono and pulls it off, then to his pants and his whit under robes, he steps into the cold water, it eases his thoughts about kagome, then shippou strips down and jumps into the cold water, "IT"S COLD", he settles down by Inu yasha"So Inu Yasha, what happened, I didn't hear what you said to the others", "Kouga marked her, thats it" he closes his eyes and puts his silver hair over his face.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
okay okay, it sounds kinda yaoi, the idea of shippou and inu yasha bathing together, but there not, so what do think'll happen, will kagome go to kouga, will kagome tell inu what happened, will inu accept kagome, will inu be with sango, wait to find out.....oh yeah review and tell me what you think should happen, okay, okay, I LOVE YOU....well the girls only, oh and yes, some one hacked my last name so i wont be under Inu Yasha any more i will be under inu yasha III okay, okay bye bye  
  
Ja Ne. 


	2. The Decision

This is like my 3rd story, and i hope to finish it, but any ways. I hope you like it, and its rated r ( should be nc-17 ) for citrus slash lemon in the future and language thingy. hope you like  
  
Disclaimer type thingy  
  
My love is strong the decision ( well, the readers )  
  
last time on "my love is strong"  
  
'He must be really shocked about what had happened, poor inu yasha' "Where here" Inu Yasha interupts shippou's thoughts, he sets Shippou down onto the ground "I'm going to get naked, so look away shippou", "It's okay, iv'e seen you before when you bathe with Kagome" "WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!!, never mind" he unties his kimono and pulls it off, then to his pants and his white under robes, he steps into the cold water, it eases his thoughts about kagome, then shippou strips down and jumps into the cold water, "IT"S COLD", he settles down by Inu yasha"So Inu Yasha, what happened, I didn't hear what you said to the others", "Kouga marked her, thats it" he closes his eyes and puts his silver hair over his face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" So, are you going over to her time to ask her what had really happened " Shippou asks " shhhh ", inu says as his ears twitch, he lowers a bit under the water and shippou follows, Inu sees a woman running into the woods, he sees her stop in her tracks in front of a man that had silver hair and golden eyes just like inu yasha's, " Sessh-sesshoumaru, take me away, MY LOVE DOESN'T LOVE ME ANY MORE!!! ", the woman says ' its kagome, so she does love me, wait, it's only a trick, she hates me ' " So my little brother finally gave you up " he says un emotionally " He saw the mark that Kouga made on me " she says just as unemotionally as sesshoumaru talks " Well well well, so it was you who dropped him like the fly that he is, well come with me " ( what a twist, sesshoumaru takes her, dum dum dummmmm ) he grabs her into his arms and runs off into the woods  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well im sorry I made it so short, I need to know what should happen, since sesshoumaru came into the mix. As much as i hate sessh/kag or kouga/kag or miroku/kag pairings, i need to know what you fans out there want. So should kagome ditch kouga and inu yasha and go with sesshoumaru, or will she escape sesshoumaru's castle and go to kouga, or will inu yasha over come his emotions of what kagome did and go and rescue her and then kagome will be with inu yasha, or will inu yasha ignore kagome and stay with sango, so i need to know, will it be kagome/sesshoumaru, kagome/kouga, kagome/inu yasha, or inu yasha/sango 


	3. Kagome Tricks Sesshoumaru

Well, all i got where ties, so im gonna choose, inu yasha and kagome... so you sesshoumaru and kagome fans beware, because im a die hard kag/inu fan, there will be lemon between the two, in kagomes bath tub......but it is a flash back  
  
I DONT OWN INU YASHA DAMN IT, SO LEAVE ME ALONE....AAAAAAAAAH  
  
My love is.....  
  
Kagome tricks Sesshoumaru  
  
" i'm going to follow them ", He steps out of the water hastily, he stops by his clothes, putting on his robe first, Shippou gets out of the water himself, and dresses up, by the time he is done inu is tieing his outer kimono on, " lets go " comes shippous voice, inu grabs shippou and sets him on his shoulder, " hold on tight shippou ", after that shippou grabs inu's kimono tightly " we're off " with that he starts jumping from tree to tree, carefully thought not to make any loud sounds that might stir up any youkai,  
  
" so kagome, your gonna leave little inu behind ", " i dont know what im gonna do, im so confused, frieking kouga ", 'thanks to kouga, i lost my only love, maybe i can start a new life with sesshoumaru' " so whats it gonna be, are you going to be with me or, little inu ", " im gonna stay with you " with that sesshoumaru stops running and sets kagome down " well, im getting kinda...uh... " " so you want pleasure, eh ", " sure do ", " well not now, take me to your palace "  
  
" there they are " he stops jumping and settles down by one tree, he looks over a bush and sees the entrance to the palace where kagome and sesshoumaru are, as the two the castle, hand in hand, inu is surprised ' why, why, i loved her, i wanted her to be my mate, but then kouga, then my damn brother,i have no reason for living anymore ' " i have no reason for living any more " " don't say that, Sango, Miroku, and I love you, and Sango really loves you, she has told me once that she has wanted to be with you at one point, but thought it was worthless since you and kagome had a little relationship together " shippou reassures him this " really, sango loves me in that way, well...i'm gonna see if kagome says anything about me " he stands up after being sure that the two are in the castle " now to see if she changes her mind " he jumps up to a tall tree next to the castle ' i can see them, what is kagome doing ' he thinks, he stares straight over at kagome, ' she is...getting naked ' he stares at her nude form " i remember when we had our little meeting ." he says to shippou  
  
~~~~~ flash back thingy ~~~~~  
  
" inu yasha...is that you " kagome gathers the bubbles in her bath over her, suddenly she sees a man with black hair and dark colored eyes " hello kagome, it is the night of the new moon, so i am in human form " kagome stares at his eyes, feeling like she could drown in them ' wow, he is.....wait, what am i doing, ' "AAH" quickly she moves her hands away from within her " you are in heat no doubt,i knew it from the start, it drives me crazy, but now i am in human form, so i can't sense it any more, so, you are craving sex are you not " " what the hell do you mean, you can sense it if i want to fuck " inu yasha simply nods " I do but....., " he quickly undresses and jumps into the bath tub with kagome, he leans foward to kagome, locking his lips with hers, she feels his tongue licking her lips as if asking for entrance, she opens her mouth slightly allowing his tongue to go further, his right hand dissapears into the water, but then reapears inside kagome, she lets out a slight EEP!! then moans out of pleasure, his tongue playing around with kagomes, as if dancing together, he pulls away and plunges under the water ' what the hell am i doing, is he going to....' without a doubt she feels inu yasha's tongue plunge inside of her pussy, exploring her maidenhood, lapping up her juices, he stops and pulls away and then lifts his head out of the water gasping for air, " I think we should go to the bedroom " with that he stands up out of the water, and then kagome follows, he lets kagome lead him to the room ' my first time, and its with the girl i love, SWEETNESS ' kagome places her hand over the knob and twists it, opening the door, " uh kagome, we left our clothes in the bath room, " " don't worry, my mom, souta, and grandpa are out of town " she lays on the bed covering her self with a large blanket " I don'y think i'm ready yet inu yasha " he looks at her with wide eyes " well then, in gonna get my clothes and...... " " don't leave, you can stay here tonight and eat raman "  
  
~~~~~~end flash back thingy~~~~~  
  
" wait a tic' we didn't do it that night, CRAP ", he turns his attention to the castle window and sees kagome dancing in front of sesshoumaru, she looks down and sees a bulge in sesshoumau's pants ' whoa boy ' kagome thinks, she stops and sits next to him, he turns his head and stares into kagomes eyes, moving forward slightly, pressing his lips against kagomes warm soft lucious lips " my my lady kagome, you taste some what nice, now LETS MATE!!!! ", " wait my lord, let me go and um....you know...potty " with that she walks off before sesshoumaru has a say in this, she finds a stairway and takes them to ground level, she finds a door and exits it, looking out into the forest she shouts low enough so that sesshoumaru can't hear " INU YASHA, IF YOUR OUT THERE, COME RESCUE ME, I LOVE YOU!!!!!!! ", inu yasha hears her cries for help and jumps out of the tree, he dashes over to kagome and stops in front of her, he stares at her, trying to accept the fact that she does love him, he opens his mouth " kagome...i-i love you " he moves foward, pressing his lips against her's, tasting everything he could of her, trying to get past the taste of sesshoumaru, he pulls away " grab my shoulders and hand tight " he dashes out into the forest, stopping by a tree " hop on shippou " inu yasha says, he does so, he starts to run again.  
  
" i love you...inu yasha " she says into one of inu yasha's ears, his open widely, then squint " what about Kouga and Sesshoumaru ?" " well i thought i lost you so i took sesshoumaru's offer, i thought you would come to check to see if i was in trouble so i called out for you " " well, why did you ley kouga mark you? " " he just sort of, sprung it on me " " oh "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" we're back ", inu says, he sets shippou down by the slumbering sango, he jumps into the tree, kagome still in his arms " she's asleep " 'wow she is beautiful when she is sleeping' he burries his head in kagomes breasts, taking in the flowery scent " inu--inu yasha, " ' she's talking in her sleep ' " stop poking me with a stick " 'what does she mean' he looks down 'oh man...not again...im gonna have to pleasure myself'  
  
Well thats it for now, i hope you like it, review now please see the littlw button that says review, well click it , I LOVE YOU ( the girls only )  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
_|_  
  
\ / \ / V 


End file.
